A field effect transistor (FET) typically comprises a drain electrode and a source electrode connected by a channel of semiconductor material, and a gate electrode separated from the channel by an insulating layer. The length of the channel from the source to the drain affects the properties of the transistor and, in particular, affects the speed at which the transistor can be switched on and off.